


my arms are open

by JIWONSWIFE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kim Mingyu-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIWONSWIFE/pseuds/JIWONSWIFE
Summary: Jihoon is at the studio late one night when Mingyu comes running in.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	my arms are open

**Author's Note:**

> this... is definitely not my best work

It was nearing midnight and Jihoon was still in his studio, a usual occurrence especially this close to a comeback. He was planning on heading back to the dorms soon as he had almost finished with the lyrics he was writing until his process was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Groaning, he walked over to where he was charging the device to see that Chan was calling him. His phone was normally on do not disturb but after the incident last month where he was missing for a whole day making Seungcheol panic, the leader had pleaded for him to pay attention to his phone.

“Hello Chan,” Jihoon said as he slumped back into his chair, “I’m almost done here so I will be on my way home soon, tell the others not to worry.”

“Wait, don’t leave!” Chan’s frantic voice made Jihoon jump slightly, “we actually need you to stay at the company for once.”

“Wait why? What happened?”

“Um, Mingyu hyung ran out of the dorms and we think he went back to the company.”

“Ran out? At this time?”

“There was a fight between him and Seungkwan and Jeonghan but I’m not exactly sure what happened. Wonwoo hyung asked me to call you ‘cause he was worried about where he went.”

“Tell Wonwoo that he shouldn’t worry. I’ll text you when Mingyu gets here.”

“But what if he doesn’t go to the company, hyung?”

“Then I’ll call you, okay?”

“Okay.”

After the call ended, Jihoon continued working on his lyrics, except he was now scribbling the words at a faster pace instead of taking his time to write it out. When the lyrics were finally finished, he looked at the time and saw almost twenty minutes had passed since Chan had called him and it took ten minutes to get to the company from their dorm.

Jihoon left his studio and walked up and down the halls of the company, looking to see if Mingyu was anywhere before he called Chan back. Eventually, he walked past a practice room with the lights still on and when he peeked inside, Mingyu was sitting in the middle of the floor with his head bowed down.

Sighing, Jihoon walked in and sat in front of Mingyu, making the younger look up at him with tears in his eyes. Taking hold of Mingyu’s hand, Jihoon started drawing patterns on his palm to calm him down.

“Mingyu-yah, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing hyung,” Mingyu sniffled, wiping at his eyes, “I was just feeling overwhelmed so I came here.”

“Are you sure? Because Chan said that something happened with Jeonghan hyung and Seungkwan.”

Mingyu averted Jihoon’s gaze, his body tensing up at the mention of the names. The elder moved his other hand to Mingyu’s cheek and gently turned his face so his eyes were on him.

“Mingyu-yah, tell me so I can help you.”

“It was stupid, I don’t even remember what Seungkwan and Jeonghan hyung were fighting about in the first place,” Mingyu confessed with a sniffle, “but it looked like it was getting serious so I tried to stop them from fighting and then Jeonghan-hyung raised his hand like he was going to hit me so I got scared and ran.

“Wait, did he try to hit you?”

“He said that he wanted to hit me because I was being so stubborn but I don’t know if he would actually hit me.”

“Aish, Mingyu come here,” Jihoon opened his arms and allowed the taller one to climb into them, “don’t worry about it yeah? They’re probably talking about everything now and I will talk to them when I get back so they know not to mess with you, alright!?”

“Alright, thanks hyung,” Mingyu said with a small smile on his face, snuggling further into Jihoon’s arms.

“It’s okay Gyu, get some rest.”

Five minutes passed and Mingyu had fallen asleep, exhausted after what had happened that evening. Making sure he was completely asleep, Jihoon took out his phone and called Jeonghan.

“Hello, Jihoon-ah?”

“Hyung,” Jihoon said firmly in a neutral tone, not too loud so he would wake up Mingyu, “were you going to hit Mingyu?”

“I would never hurt Mingyu, you know that Jihoon,” Jeonghan pleaded with guilt in his tone, “it was going to be a light flick on the forehead but I guess everything was amplified because of the fight.”

“Good, don’t let it happen again hyung,” Jihoon’s voice became slightly threatening, “I would not threaten to go after anybody who hurts Mingyu.”

“Of course, I’ll apologise to him as soon as you two come back.”

“Okay hyung, see you later.”

The call disconnected, and Jihoon looked down at Mingyu who was sleeping peacefully on his lap, body relaxed and face free of any stress.

“A couple more minutes wouldn’t hurt,” Jihoon said to himself with a smile on his face as he brushed his hands through Mingyu’s hair.


End file.
